Fairy Tail Story
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: This is my first story. Rated M for Language, Blood, and possible Gore. There probably wont be a lemon. Feel free to give me a review as to how I can make the story better!
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

 **Author's Note: I can't** **work out the chapter system of Fanfiction yet sadly. So. The whole story will be in this chapter. But I have made chapters and such. I did mark the chapters alright. Again. This is my first story so please don't hate to much alright, but a little criticism would be nice.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor is Hiro Mashima's only.**

Chapter 1: A new beginning.

Lucy walked into her apartment. She sighed and said, "One more day down." She went to her bedroom and gasped as she saw Natsu and Happy working out in her room, Natsu was doing push-ups and Happy was lifting a 5 lb. dumbbell. Lucy asked, "Why the heck are you two always here?!" Natsu answered, "Because it's fun to be here." Happy says, "Aye sir!" Lucy says, "Get out now!" Natsu and Happy sigh and walk to the window and open it. Happy meows, "See you tomorrow at the guild Lucy." Natsu nods and jumps out the second floor window to the ground. Lucy sighs and asks before Happy jumps as well, "Can't you two ever use the door?" Happy doesn't answer and jumps out. He lands and rolls with the landing so he didn't hurt himself. Lucy sighs and walks to her bed, lays down, and closes her eyes.

Happy and Natsu walk around town until the sun rises. Happy noticed that Natsu seemed more distracted than usual. Happy asks, "Natsu. What's bothering you?" Natsu's stomach growls, "Just hungry is all." He says. Happy nods as his stomach growls as well. Natsu smiles and says, "Lets go to the guild hall to eat and get a job." Happy nods and meows, "Aye sir!" Natsu chuckles and starts walking to the guild hall with Happy.

Natsu walks into the guild hall with Happy. They get greeted by Mirajane. Mirajane says, "Hello guys." Natsu smiles and replies, "Hey Mirajane. Have you seen Lucy around?" Mirajane shakes her head. Natsu sighs and walks to the request board to pick a job. Happy follows him. Wendy and Carla walk up behind them. "Hey Natsu and Happy." Wendy greets them. Happy walks to Carla with a mackerel in his hands. "Here you go Carla. This is for you." She turns her head the other way. She secretly liked the blue tom cat but she loved to tease him. Happy sighs sadly with his head down and says, "I see. I understand how it is." He walks out of the guild hall sadly with his head down, his tail dragging across the ground, and with his pointy blue ears dropped. Natsu sighs and asks Wendy and Carla, "Do you two want to go on a job with Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I?" Wendy and Carla nod. Natsu smiles and runs after Happy. Carla and Wendy go to a table and sit down.

Happy was by the canal in Magnolia with his ears dropped to his head. He sighs sadly. Natsu walks to him. He asks Happy, "What's wrong buddy?" Happy answers sadly, "It seems like Carla doesn't like me. It hurts for some reason and I don't know why!" Natsu nods, "You will figure it out eventually. I know you will." Happy cheers up and smiles. "Your right. I will. Thanks Natsu." He meows. Natsu says, "Anytime little buddy. Let's get back to the guild okay" Happy nods and says excitedly, "Aye sir"

Chapter 2: Getting the group together

 **I do not own Fairy Tail! That honor is Hiro Mashima's only!**

Once Happy and Natsu got back to the Fairy Tail guild hall they went to the request board and picked a high paying job. Carla and Wendy arrive to the guild hall. Wendy was wearing her usual blue dress. Carla was dressed in her favorite dress which was a black and white dress. Suddenly her Precognition kicked in and she saw Happy with 6 white wings on his back. They were all shining. Her Precognition faded and she was back in the guild hall. She shakes her head. _What in the world was that? And what was with Happy?!_ Happy smiled and used his aera magic and his two wings appeared. Natsu asks Happy, "Can you go find Lucy? The rest of us are here. We just need Lucy." Happy smiles and says, "Aye sir!" Carla says, "I am going with you." _I am going to get some alone time with Happy! Sweet!_ Happy smiles and meows, "That sounds like a plan to me." _Finally. Some alone time with Carla. This is a dream come true. Hell yes!_ Carla uses her aera magic and her wings appear. She flies 5 feet in the air. Happy flies out of the guild hall with Carla. Mirajane says, "Those two will make the perfect couple!" Natsu chuckles and says, "I don't think Carla likes him that way." Wendy says, "You never know." Natsu nods and says, "Good point."

Happy and Carla arrived at Lucy's house. Happy flies to the second story window and opens it. "Come on Carla." He meows. She nods and flies into the house. He follows her. Happy flies to Lucy's bed and lands on it. He sees Lucy and nudges her awake. "Come on sleepy head. Wake up!" Lucy stirs and jumps when she sees Happy. He jumps backwards off of the bed to make sure he wasn't crushed when she landed. Lucy says, "Why the hell are you in my house again?!" Happy meows, "To wake you up to let you know that we are going on a job. Come on. Hurry up." Lucy sighs and gets ready. Once she was ready Happy asks her, "Want me to carry you while I fly? Or do you want to walk?" Lucy answers, "I want to walk." Happy nods and goes to the open window. He jumps out of the second story window. Carla yells, "HAPPY!" Lucy chuckles. "He will be fine. He always does that. I don't know why." Happy lands heavily on his feet and stumbles a little. "Damn it! And that's why I roll whenever I land!" Carla goes to the window and sees Happy unscathed. "Thank god he's okay" She mutters. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN HAPPY!" she yells. Happy smirks slightly. "Okay Carla. Calm down please." For some strange reason Carla felt herself calm at his words. _What just happened? I almost instantly calmed down when I heard his voice. Why?!_ She walks to the window and jumps to land on top of the window sill, trips, and falls out of the house from the second story. Happy yells, "CARLA!" He rushes to catch her before she hit the ground. He jumps into the air and catches her and turns his body so he hit the house instead of her. He hits the house heavily leaving a noticeable indent. Carla asks shakily and worriedly, "Are you okay Happy?" Happy says in pain, "Yeah. But I am more worried about you. Are you okay?" Carla answers, "Yeah. I am perfectly fine. Thanks Happy." Happy falls to the ground making sure Carla didn't feel a thing. Happy lands on his back on the sidewalk with Carla on top of him. He lets out a silent gasp of pain. "God damn that hurt a little. You okay again Carla?" Carla answers, "Yes. I am fine Happy. Thanks again." She kisses his cheek quickly and gets off of him blushing at what she just did. Happy was blushing as well. "No need to thank me. It was no problem. And thanks for the kiss as well." She blushes a deeper red and says, "Your welcome, and don't you dare go getting ideas. It was only because you saved my life." Happy stands up trying to hide the pain he was feeling. _Guess I am not as tough as I wish I was._ He succeeds at hiding his pain. He and Carla wait for Lucy to walk out of her house. Lucy walks out of her house. "Alright. Let's go." They all walk to the guild hall together.

Chapter 3: Happy finds his inner strength.

 **I don't own Fairy Tail! That honor is Hiro Mashima's only!**

 **Author's Note: I know Happy doesn't have a battle form. I just wish he did. That is why Happy is going to have a battle form in my Fanfiction. And I know it should've taken longer for him to get his battle form, but I couldn't think on how to make his training take more time.**

Happy, Carla, and Lucy walk into the guild hall. Natsu greets them. "Looks like you two found her. Good." he says. Lucy sighs. Happy smirks and asks," Alright. What's our next job Natsu?" Natsu answers," Monster Hunting. We all have to hunt down a gang of Vulcans. But we have two weeks of preparation. I need to give Happy some Battle Training." Everybody in the guild hall gasps in shock. Happy and Natsu smirk. Natsu says, "Lets go Happy." Happy says, "Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy walk out of the guild hall. Pantherlily nods in understanding. "I have to go help them. I want to get Happy to his best. Maybe he has a battle form like me and Samuel." he says. Carla secretly wanted to see Happy train for some reason. Carla says, "Alright. We have two weeks right. Let's go watch Happy train alright Wendy." Wendy smiles and says, "Sure. Lets go." They walk out of the guild hall following Pantherlily. Gajeel sighs and says, "I want to help. If Happy does have a battle form like Pantherlily maybe they could fight and see who is the strongest." Gajeel walks out of the guild hall as well.

By the time Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily arrived where Natsu was training Happy they saw Happy trying to lift a sword. Natsu was next to him, encouraging him, telling him that he could do it. Natsu says, "Come on buddy. You can do it! Believe in yourself damn it!" He looks at where Wendy, Pantherlily, Gajeel , and Carla were. _Wait. C_ _arla. I got it now._ "What if Carla was watching you right now Happy? Think about that buddy." Natsu says with a slight smirk. Carla hears him and waits to see Happy's reaction. Happy feels a surge of strength in him when he hears those words and he lifts the sword high above his head. Natsu smiles as Happy swings the sword at a wooden log he had set up. The sword cut through the wood like it was nothing. "Way to go. By the way." he smirks and continues, "Carla saw what you did. Look over there" He points where Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Wendy were. The only one who didn't look surprised at what Happy just did was Carla. Carla was smiling as she said, "I knew you could do it Happy." Happy smiles and slams the sword into the ground point first. The sword goes all the way into the ground. The pommel was the only the only thing showing. Even Happy looked surprised at what he had just done. Pantherlily walks over in his battle form and tries to pull the sword out of the ground. He attempts to pull it out, using all his strength. "I-it wont even budge!" Everyone but Carla gasps in shock. _This must mean that his transformation from my vision is happening._ She thinks to herself. She smiles and says, "Try to lift it out of ground Happy." Pantherlily argues, "If I couldn't do it than what makes you think this weakling can?!" Happy growls slightly, "Be careful who your calling weak." He walks over to the sword and grasps the hilt with both his paws. He now knew that Carla was watching and he wasn't going to be shown up by Pantherlily. Not anymore. He feels a weird strength pulse and coarse through his veins. He feels his small muscles bunch together as he growls loudly. He pulls the sword out of the ground. Everybody but Happy and Carla looked shocked at what Happy had just done. Carla smiles, "Way to show Pantherlily up Happy." Happy smiled. He still felt these surges of strength flowing through his little body. It felt like the strength was telling him to grow bigger so Happy could unleash his full potential. Pantherlily an extreme magic energy rise in Happy. "Everybody get away from Happy for about 2 minutes. He is about to go into his battle form." He says. Everybody gets away from Happy. Happy nods his appreciation. _If I were to lose control only Pantherlily would have a chance to stop me._ Happy felt the power grow inside of him. Pantherlily gets ready pin Happy if necessary.

Happy tried to contain the power he felt coursing through his veins. After 30 seconds, he couldn't contain the power anymore. He released it all at once. He felt himself grow bigger. Finally the power stopped. Happy had found his battle form! He was almost as tall as Pantherlily was when Pantherlily went into his battle form. Pantherlily got ready to tackle Happy. Happy shakes his head. He says, "I am in full control Pantherlily." Pantherlily nods. Gajeel yells, "You two fight now!" Wendy shakes her head, "Don't do it please." Natsu smiles, "Kick Pantherlily's ass Happy." Pantherlily sighs and says, "I won't fight Happy until he can stay in his battle form as long or longer than I can." Happy nods his appreciation. Carla looked up at Happy and smiled. "I always knew you had it in you Happy!" she said. Happy smiles. and says, "Thanks Carla." Carla nods, "Your welcome Mr. Macho." Happy blushes, "I am not that muscular! Right?" Carla and Wendy say at the same time, "Your very muscular Happy." Happy smiles and shrinks back to his normal size after the two minutes were up. Natsu says, "That was badass!" Everybody nods their head. "That was pretty cool" Happy smiles. "That was wasn't it." Carla thinks _I Knew he could do it. Now its time to see who's stronger, but Happy will have to be able to stay in his battle form at least as long as Pantherlily, which means that Happy will have to be able to stay in his battle form for at least 25 minutes. Now. What about his wings? Does he have six shiny wings now or is this just a part of his transformation?_ Happy collapses with exhaustion and is knocked out cold. "HAPPY!" Wendy, Carla, and Natsu say. Pantherlily sighs, "Well shit. I had a feeling this would happen. Happy is out of magic energy at the moment, and it may leave him incapacitated because he used all his magic energy to summon his battle form. Only 1% of Exceeds that find their battle form recover from this. So I don't want you guys to get your hopes up." Natsu, Carla, Wendy, and even Gajeel looked like they are about to cry. Mostly Natsu and Carla though. Natsu thinks _N-no. It can't be! H-h-he has to recover. HE HAS TO!_ Carla thinks _N-no. Why him? He is an innocent person. I-I love him. I can't lose him! Please. Somebody help him recover! PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE THE ONE I LOVE!_ Natsu walks over and scoops Happy up in his arms. "I-I need to go to Lucy's house so he can recover. If any of you want you can follow me." He walks back to Magnolia with Carla following him. Wendy lets a couple tears fall. "I hope he recovers." she says in a small voice. Pantherlily nods. "I know he will. He is way stronger than I thought he was and way stronger than he looks. When almost all Exceeds that find their battle form and get to his stage where he is at, they um. How do I put this? They tend to blow up from a sudden burst of immeasurable power. I know Happy got that burst of power that kills most Exceeds. I could sense it. His body turned the power into something else. I don't know what it was turned into though. He will be fine. Just. Don't tell anyone I told you this okay." Wendy nods her head still crying a little bit. "Not even Carla?" Pantherlily says, "Especially not Carla." Wendy nods. "Okay." She thinks _Especially not Carla? What does he mean?! Why shouldn't I tell her._ She remembers how Carla has been acting recently when she was around Happy. _Could it be? Could she be in love with Happy? It's a possibility, but a very slim one. Still. I won't tell Carla._

Chapter 4: The Care and Recovery of Happy

 **I do not own Fairy Tail! That honor is Hiro Mashima's only!**

After Wendy and Pantherlily stopped talking, they walked to Lucy's house. When they arrived they knocked on the door. They heard Lucy say, "Come in!" They opened the door and walked in. They walked upstairs to Lucy's bedroom and they saw something they didn't expect to see. Carla was in nurse outfit. Wendy looks shocked. "W-W-When did you get that outfit?!" Carla smiles and says, "I was saving it for a special occasion, and this counts as a special occasion." Pantherlily, who wasn't in his battle form, says, "Okay. Fair enough. But why are you dressed in that outfit?" Carla sighs and says, "Isn't it obvious? I am going to take care of Happy by myself! Well. Theoretically speaking I will be taking care of him by myself. Technically I won't be alone since Lucy will be here with me." Pantherlily nods. "Alright. We understand. Can we see Happy?" Carla nods. "Right this way." She walks through the door to Lucy's room, her white tail swaying as she walks. Pantherlily and Wendy follow her. As they walk into Lucy's room they see Happy on Lucy's bed still not reacting to anything. Carla sits on the bed next to Happy stroking his fur gently. "You have to come through this Happy. I know you can do it." She says and than mutters under her breath, "You can't die. I have something I need to tell you, but when you wake up I don't think I will be able to say it!" She lets a tear fall. Happy's ears twitch slightly. Nobody noticed it. Carla stops crying and lets her tail touch Happy's tail slightly. Happy's tail quivers slightly. Carla feels his tail move slightly and she smiles slightly. She thinks _I knew you could pull through it. But how long until you recover? That's the question that I want answered right now!_ Carla sighs. She walks over to the bathroom and gets a glass of water for Happy. She walks back, her tail swaying slightly as she walks. She lifts Happy's head up gingerly and opens his mouth a little. She pours a little water into his mouth. Happy swallows it. Carla whispers to herself, "Good. He is responding. That's a good sign. I hope." Natsu was sitting on Lucy's couch looking worried. " H-he I-is going to re-recover right?" Natsu asks worriedly. Pantherlily sighs and says, "He should be fine. He didn't explode so he should be fine, but you never know. He could die or he won't die." Happy sighs quietly and Carla hears it. " H-Happy?" Happy doesn't move. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Pantherlily say at the same time, " What do you mean? He haven't moved or said anything." Carla nods. " I thought I heard him sigh. I guess I was wrong." _I heard him sigh. I know I did. He is responding and he just sighed. He will recover. He has to recover!_

Happy wasn't moving when Carla sat next to him. Wendy and Pantherlily were downstairs with Natsu and Lucy. Wendy was in the kitchen, Pantherlily was in the dining room, and Natsu was sitting next to Lucy on the couch downstairs. "Do you think he is going to recover Lucy?" Natsu asked her. Lucy answers, "Of course he will Natsu. Happy has pulled through tougher shit than this. He pulled through pain and such in Edolas remember? He almost died several times over to protect Carla and get you and Wendy back. He seems to be able to pull through anything that is thrown at him. Before he met Carla, he wouldn't have pulled through this before he met Carla. As soon as Happy met Carla, he seemed to get braver, more courageous, of course lovestruck, stronger, smarter, more stubborn, etc. He became an Exceed version of you Natsu. Except for the lovestruck part. Natsu," Lucy put her hand over Natsu's and continued, "he will be just fine okay. He is as stubborn as you. He won't let this take him out okay." Natsu smiles weakly and says, "Thanks Lucy. You are always there for me in my times of need." Lucy, who was blushing slightly at the contact of their hands, nods and says, "And I will always be there when you need it Natsu. Now, should we go back upstairs before Carla starts to worry?" Natsu nods and gets off of the couch. He helps Lucy off the couch and together they walked back up the stairs.

When they got back in Lucy's room, they saw Carla, who was still in her nurse outfit, laying down on the bed next to Happy's unmoving body. When Carla heard them enter, she immediately slid closer to Happy because she had coiled her tail with Happy's loosely. When she slid over, his and her tails where hidden. _They can't know I have feelings for Happy._ Carla thought. She raises her head to greet them. "Hey Natsu and Lucy" Lucy says, "Hey." Natsu asks, "How is he?" Carla answers, "He is still breathing, so that's a good thing." Lucy and Natsu nod. "Has he stirred or moved slightly?" Lucy asks. Carla says sadly, "No. Sadly no." Natsu sighs sadly. Lucy hugs Natsu to cheer him up. He just sighs and says, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Lucy, but it isn't working." Lucy sighs sadly and says, "Just believe he will be okay. He has Carla to look after him." Carla looks at Lucy in a appreciative way. She says, "Thanks for believing in me Lucy. It means a lot to me." Lucy says, "No problem Carla. If anyone can help him recover, its you." Carla blushes at the praise. "T-th-thanks Lucy." Lucy smiles and says, "No need to thank me for the truth. Hell. I think Happy would only want you to take care of him!" She winks at Carla and Carla blushes a deeper shade of red. Lucy chuckles and thinks _She got the meaning of what I said. Good._ Natsu sighs. "I need to go blow off some steam. Be back sometime today." He walks to the window and opens it. He jumps out of the window. Lucy sighs and says, "He and Happy never use the damn door! I should probably follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like trying to take on an entire guild." Lucy walks downstairs and out the front door.

Carla sighed. She was once again alone with Happy. _Why would Lucy think that Happy would want only me to take care of him? And in what way?! I don't even want to think about it, but I think I know what she meant._ Carla feels Happy's head to check his temperature. She pulls her paw away instantly. "God damn! He is burning up!" She got up and uncoiled her tail with Happy's. She leaps over Happy and lands awkwardly on the ground. A white hot pain shoots up her leg. She whimpers loudly in pain. _Damn it! I think I just sprained my ankle. Why now?!_ Happy hears the whimper slightly, but he heard it loudly enough to recognize who it was. "C-Carla" He mutters weakly. _I won't give up! I-I have to get p-p-past this alone. SHIT! I-I-I-I m-must h-he-help her._ He sits up very weakly and gets off the bed and stumbles as soon as he hits the ground. Pain shoots through his entire body. It was as painful as being attacked by a gang of bandits, but he fought through the pain. His vision blurs with pain. Carla heard Happy hit the ground, but she didn't know it was Happy. She thinks I _hope that noise was a friend or I am dead._ Happy punched the ground once to fight the pain. "C-Ca-Car-Carla" He mutters very weakly. Carla's ears twitch as she heard the voice. She immediately recognized the voice. "Happy?!"Happy walks slowly to Carla. As soon as he saw Carla in pain, he felt rage and strength flow through him, he got an Adrenaline Rush and he immediately ran towards her. He picked her up in his arms. "You okay Carla?" He asks her. Carla answers, "I am better now that I know your okay!" She burrowed her head into his chest, tears streaming down her face. "Come on. We need to get Wendy to heal your leg." His strength failed and he stumbled. He manages to stay on his feet. Carla keeps crying into Happy's chest. "I t-thoug-thought I lost you f-for-fore-forever H-Happy!" Happy chuckles lightly in pain, "Don't worry Carla. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to kill me." He used his Aera magic and 6 wings appeared on his back. "What the hell is happening to me?! Whatever. I can think about that later. Your my primary worry at the moment." He flies up and flies down the stairs, using what little magic he had recovered by now. "WENDY!" He says. Wendy and Pantherlily rush to him. Pantherlily and Wendy gasp in shock at seeing the blue Exceed using magic. Pantherlily asks, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU USE MAGIC AGAIN ALREADY?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SIX AERA WINGS?! AND HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE?!" Happy shrugs his shoulders, "You can stop yelling now Pantherlily. Carla hurt her leg and it needs to be healed. Think you can do that Wendy?" Carla was still crying with her head against Happy's chest. Wendy answers, "Of course I can do it. Is she crying tears of pain or joy or both?" Happy answers, "Probably both." His Aera magic failed and he fell with Carla from 6 feet in the air. Before they hit the ground Happy turned around and positioned himself under Carla so he hit the ground first instead of her. He hit the ground extremely heavily on his back and Carla fell on top of him. He gasped in pain. "Damn it! At least Carla is okay." Wendy gasped. "Your more worried about Carla than you are worried about yourself?!" Happy nods. "I don't know why. I just get this feeling when I am around her. Its like I have to protect her with my life or I won't be able to forgive myself." Pantherlily thinks _The feeling he is feeling is love, but he doesn't know it!_ Wendy nods. Happy wraps his arms around Carla as she kept crying into his chest. Wendy heals Carla while she was on top of Happy.

When Carla was healed; she stayed on top of Happy still crying into his chest. Happy says weakly, "It is okay Carla. Let it all out." He stroked her fur while she was on top of him crying. Wendy asks, "How did you recover so fast Happy?" Happy sighs and says, "I already told you guys I have no idea how I recovered so fast. All I remember is that I heard Carla in pain and I than recovered to help her." Pantherlily nods knowingly. _When Carla is injured, his power and magic energy skyrocket. Way more than it should. So he is in love with her, but he doesn't know it. Carla may not like it, but they are destined to be together. I could tell the moment when Happy pulled the sword out of the ground when I couldn't. Natsu said think of Carla and his magic energy and strength bypassed my own magic energy and strength when I am in my battle form by tenfold. I will never be able to beat him in a fight. Hell! He might be able to beat me in his normal form when I am in my battle form! But he will have to learn how to control it. so, it might be awhile before we fight._ Carla stopped crying finally and she fell asleep on top of Happy. Happy smiled weakly and said, "Good to know she is okay and asleep. I didn't want her to hear this. I don't think I am going to make it out of this alive guys." Wendy gasped in shock. "I don't know how to explain it, but I can feel my strength growing and than failing, and than I feel pain." Pantherlily sighs, "You are going to make it out of this alive Happy. I know you will. I can tell. The fact that your strength is growing and failing means that your body is adapting to your battle form, and that's a good thing to know. If you weren't going to make it out of this alive, you would've blown up into nothing but puddles of blood and guts the instant you found your battle form. Trust me. I have seen it happen, and it wasn't a very pretty sight. I promise. I also promise you will make it through this alive. I know you will make it out alive." Happy smiled and shook his head, "I don't think I will, but it warms me to know everybody has faith in me." Pantherlily shook his head and said, "We don't have faith in you. We know you will recover. You may be changed from the process, but you will survive. You don't want to leave Carla alone do you?!" Happy shakes his head. "No. I don't" Pantherlily raises his voice, "THAN BELIEVE IN YOURSELF DAMN IT! I KNOW DAMN WELL CARLA WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE! NOT ANYTIME SOON! YOU CAN ONLY PULL THROUGH THIS IF YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND FIGHT THE FEELINGS OF DESPAIR AND SHIT. YOU HAVE PULLED THROUGH TOUGHER SHIT THAN THIS! REMEMBER HOW YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE ABOUT 20 TIMES IN EDOLAS?!" Happy nods with his ears to his head. Pantherlily continued, "YOU ALMOST DIED EACH DAMN TIME! YOU SAVED CARLA'S LIFE SEVERAL TIMES. YOU MADE HER FEEL BETTER. AND NOW YOUR JUST GOING TO THROW IT ALL AWAY?!" Happy shakes his head. Pantherlily continued, "THAN BECOME THE HERO YOU TRULY ARE! LET SHIT HAPPEN WHEN IT HAPPENS! BE A MAN, GROW A PAIR, AND ACKNOWLEDGE WHAT YOU ARE MEANT TO BE!" Happy nods his head in understanding. "Okay Pantherlily. You need to calm the hell down. I understand." He looks at Carla, who was surprisingly still asleep, and sighs. _I have to tell her something. I can sense it, but I don't know what that something is. Hopefully I can figure it out._ Carla was dreaming about Happy.

 **Authors Note: You guys and girls let your mind wander about what Carla was dreaming about with Happy in the dream.**

Chapter 5: Natsu is reunited with Happy

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. That Honor and Privilege is Hiro Mashima's only!**

Lucy finally caught up to Natsu in the East Forest. She saw Natsu fighting three Forest Vulcans. She rushed forwards to help and than stopped. _He won't be very happy if I interfere._ She watched Natsu from a distance. Natsu yelled, "FIRE DRAGON HARD FIST!" His fist was engulfed in flames as he rushed forwards to the first Vulcan. He punched the Vulcan in the face, the Vulcan flew 20 feet away into a tree with blood pouring from its nose. When the Vulcan hit the tree, an extremely audible snapping sound was heard. Lucy cringed as she heard the noise. Natsu said, "Well. That prick has a broken back, so it won't live long. DAMN IT! I didn't mean to kill it, but now I have no choice. Unless Wendy can heal it. Maybe. Or should I just end it here." He whirled around and roundhouse kicked, with his feet engulfed in flames, the Vulcan that was about to attack him. He sighs and turns around and yells, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and exhaled sharply. Flames shot from his mouth and sent the Vulcan flying into a tree. Its head hits the tree strongly and a loud snapping sound can be heard as the Vulcan's neck snapped with some bones sticking out through the skin with blood coming out of the wounds. "Well. Shit. I-I-I just killed something." Natsu says. He shakes his head to clear it and whirled on the Vulcan with the broken back. He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I have to kill it. Its the right thing to do. It isn't right to let it suffer. Time to man up and mature just a little bit more." He takes a deep breath and walks to the Vulcan, taking deep breaths as he walked towards the Vulcan. He kneeled next to the Vulcan and gripped its head tightly. He takes a deep breath and twists its head sharply to the left. A loud cracking noise can be heard. He cringes and so does Lucy. Natsu sighs and stands up taking a deep breath while the Vulcan's head fell to the ground. "It had to be done. It had to be done. It had to be done." He kept repeating himself over and over again as he walked back to Lucy. Lucy was surprised that Natsu wasn't hyperventilating. Natsu did however, look shaken at what he had just done. "L-Let's go back to Happy, Lucy. I need to see if he is okay." Lucy nods in agreement. "Are you going to be okay Natsu?" Natsu shakes his head, "I don't know. Most likely not, but like Elfman would say." In his best imitation of Elfman's voice, "I got to step up and be a real man!" Lucy giggles a little and Natsu smiles just a little bit. "Come on. Let's hurry the hell up and get back shall we?" Natsu says. Lucy nods. They walked back to Lucy's house together to check on Happy.

When they arrived at Lucy's house, they opened the door and walked to the living room and they saw something they would have never even thought they would see. Carla was sleeping on Happy! Natsu smiled as he saw Happy able to move. "HAPPY!" he yelled and ran towards Happy. Happy smiled weakly and said, "Calm down Natsu and please quiet down. Carla's sleeping!" Natsu nodded and sad, "I am just so glad you are able to move and stuff like that!" Happy nods, "I can tell." Pantherlily said, "He recovered at an unnatural speed. It took me a week to recover when I found my battle form! It took him less than 8 hours! His magic energy must recover at an extremely fast pace and his body heals at an unnatural speed as well! The last time an Exceed was able to recover magic energy and heal at this fast of a pace was about 1000 years ago, and that Exceed had a couple different special abilities. One was the Shiny Aera Magic and the second is a type of Lost Fire Magic. I know Happy has. We all saw him with 6 Shiny Aera wings. Well, you and Lucy didn't. The Shiny Aera Magic boosts strength and shit like that. One of these times, when Happy is in battle a sword and shield will appear out of thin air and only he will be able to use them. A suit of armor will also materialize around Happy and it is almost impossible to destroy. But the user can be harmed still. The armor will just absorb most of the damage. And the Lost Fire Magic, practically nobody knows anything about it. The only person that knows anything about it is the one that can use it. Hopefully Happy will be able to name the Lost Fire Magic if he has it." Happy was asleep. He had fallen asleep when the conversation that Natsu was having with Pantherlily started. Pantherlily continued, "I am almost certain has both of the abilities, and it wouldn't surprise me if he has more special abilities that we don't know about, but you never know. He may not have the Lost Fire Magic, or he has several abilities that we have no god damn clue about. Nobody knows what Happy is capable of! Hell! He might be able to kill a dragon for all we fucking know! I kind of doubt that, but like I said earlier. Nobody knows!" Natsu nods his understanding. "Care to tell me why Carla is using Happy as a damn pillow?" he asks. Pantherlily chuckles lightly and answers, "She might be showing she has feelings for Happy by sleeping on him, or she was just extremely tired. Bring them both up and put them on your bed okay Lucy." Lucy nods and walks to the sleeping Exceeds. "Go with her Wendy. I have something I need to tell Natsu privately." Wendy nods and follows Lucy as Lucy carefully walks up the stairs to her room. Pantherlily turns to Natsu and says, "Don't tell anyone this. Happy and Carla are destined to be together. I know they are. Happy told me as soon as he heard Carla in pain because she twisted her ankle, his body recovered just enough to bring Carla downstairs and that's when Wendy and I saw the 6 Shiny Aera Wings on Happy's back for the first time. Though I am certain Happy's body was about to recover fully when Carla got hurt, but since she was hurt his body reacted and repaired and strengthened his muscles so he could move again. That immediately told me that they were destined to be together. It may take awhile, but I am certain they will be a couple eventually." Natsu smiles and says, "How much you want to bet Carla had feelings for Happy as soon as they met, she just didn't show them." Pantherlily chuckles, "I bet 500 Jewels she did have feelings as soon as they met and that she just didn't show them." Natsu laughs and says, "Damn it! I wanted to bet she had feelings as soon as they met. I guess the bet is off." Pantherlily laughs and says, "Guess so."

Lucy and Wendy had brought Happy and Carla upstairs and put them on Lucy's bed next to each other. Carla seemed to sense the lack of warmth she had felt from Happy's body because she immediately reached around for Happy in her sleep, found him, and snuggled closer to him to get as much warmth as she could. She did all that while she was still sleeping. Lucy smiled and so did Wendy. "Aren't they so adorable Lucy?" Wendy asked Lucy. Lucy smiled wider and said, "Yeah. They are pretty damn cute and adorable!" While Happy was sleeping, he felt Carla's tail touch his tail. His tail instinctively coiled around hers, but their tails were out of sight so Wendy and Lucy couldn't see what was happening. Lucy and Wendy walked back downstairs after looking at the sleeping Exceeds one last time.

Lucy and Wendy overheard Natsu and Pantherlily laughing together. "What in the world!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu looked towards the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asks. Lucy answers, "Nothing. I just didn't expect to hear you and Pantherlily laughing when we got back downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to be scrapping my Fanfiction, "Fairytail Story". I am sorry for all who were waiting and waiting and waiting for another chapter of it. If you want to read a Fanfiction by me, about Fairytail, check out my other Fanfiction, The Search for Fairytail. I know it was my first ever Fanfiction, but I honestly do not like how it turned out, but all in all, I appreciate everyone who has been reading my Fanfictions since the beginning of my career of Fanfiction writing. I appreciate all of my fans and I hope everyone has an amazing day!

Sincerely,

HappytheExceed16


End file.
